Make Believe
by clojo
Summary: Sophie tries to get out of her reality. Is she imagining it? Or is she doomed in this new world? Sophies P.O.V SORRY! CANT FIND CATEGORY!


Death wasn't the bright white light I expected. It was a cold, miserable black sheet. It was if the whole world went blank and all the happiness had gone. I couldn't breathe, the air was choking me but the pain wore on. It seemed that time didn't exist in this new world. My memories flashed before me, everything was so clear._ 'I could hear the shouts from behind me, the sudden halt of the brakes, and the crash of the car I was in'_. I stopped myself there. Gradually it got easier to breathe. It felt like I was held deep underwater and someone was pulling me up.

Mummers surrounded me. I took a breath, still refusing to open my eyes. "Look, Sophie's awake." I heard someone say. My eyes flew open. Unfamiliar people crowded my bed. I looked around, trying to figure out what just happened. "Hey, honey," a middle aged woman said to me as she stroked the edge of my face. "Who are you?" I struggled to say. She looked at me confused, like I said something wrong. "I'm Karen, your mum." She said, probably thinking I was crazy. I looked at her in disbelief, she wasn't my mum. I was sure of it. _My _Mum had long blonde hair and freckles, like me. So surely this woman couldn't be my mum. Could she? Karen reached into her pocket and took out her purse. Inside was a tiny family portrait. "Remember, we took this just a few months ago." She said. I shook my head, failing to remember. It was true, we did take a family portrait a couple a months ago, but not with _her. _"Where's Dad?" I said, he must be somewhere around here. Everyone looked at me like they were hiding something. Where they?Something wasn't right here. "Where's Dad?" I said again. Karan sat by my bed a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry Sophie, your Dad is.... dead." I looked at her, shocked. He can't be, he just can't be dead. I burst into tears, the nurses tried to restrain me but I was too resistant. I screamed and kicked, no one could stop me I felt like I was dead inside. My candle of hope had died out.

I closed my eyes once again. Hoping that this was all a dream, a nightmare even and I would wake up in my cosy blankets with my favourite teddy. Everything came back to me. '_The car jolted. I looked to Mum and Dad who were in the front seats. They were arguing, again. I tear welded in my eyes, Dad looked at me. I knew he didn't like me to hear them fight. I wish they'd stop. The car jolted again. I sighed. Suddenly the brakes came to a halt as a car rushed towards us'. _I felt my whole body shake. My head hurt just thinking about it. Somehow all this didn't seem real, but at the same time everything was. My world was exactly the same but totally different. It felt like I was living in a dream and I couldn't wake up.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

I got out of my bed, the sun was shining, the birds tweeted but still the scenery was depressing. What was the point? Even if you died the days would go on and on. No one would miss you, no one would remember you for very long, everyone would go back to their daily lives soon enough. Nothing could cheer me up, only my two best friends Harry and Tess. Surely they would care, ask me if I was alright and somehow make everything alright again. Time passed slowly. For once I couldn't wait to go to school. I needed something to distract me from this tragedy

People stared at me as I walked pass the lockers at school. I felt strangely self conscious. Everyone was whispering. I went to class and sat at my usual place. I watched Tess and Harry walk pass me. Where were they going? "They probably didn't see me"I reassured myself. I started to get up but Grace White the most popular girl in school sat next to me. She pulled me down playfully. I looked at her, trying to figure out what she was planning. "Hi Sophie, are you alright? I heard about the accident." Grace sang in her high pitched voice. I looked around the classroom looking for Grace's two best friends Alice and Stacy but they were nowhere in sight. "Grace" I began "do you know why Tess and Harry are avoiding me?" She looked at me, like I had said something funny. "What, you never hang out with them. We have been friends for like forever!" I paused for a second, processing what just came out of her mouth. "We have?" I questioned. "Don't you remember?" replied Grace. A puzzled expression crossed my face. "Sure." I groaned. The rest of the day passed slowly. I tried to talk to Tess and Harry but it seemed that they were avoiding me at all costs. Whenever I tried to talk to them they would look at me and walk away. I missed them. I was dragged into a new life. A life that was forever doomed. I had all the things I thought I wanted, but all I wanted now was to be normal again.

From then on nothing changed and the days wore on. Everyone was happy, no one cried and there was no misery. For some this would be the perfect place, for me its living hell. Every day I would wake up and everyone would crowd around me, watching my every move like I was an icon, a role model even. I had officially traded lives with Grace White. This world was perfect. I couldn't take it anymore; no matter what I did everything was forgiven the next day. I wanted to scream but no one would listen. I wanted to escape this perfect prison.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Our car zoomed past the others. I wondered where we were going and why we were going fast. I stared outside the window. The scenery changed from the peaceful country side to the busy city. Headlights rushed towards our car. A loud crashing noise screeched in my ear. I could feel the pain start. Thick blood oozed from my head. I could see Karen in the front seat knocked out. At least we weren't that hurt. Only a few scratches and bruises were scatted across our faces. Then another car rush towards us. "Oh no," I thought "not again." And the car crashed into us. Blankness covered my head.

This time, death was what I expected dark, gloomy and depressing. This time it felt less real. This time the air whirled round my head. Ghastly music surrounded me. My whole body felt weak. I couldn't move. A strange beeping noise haunted my head. It became quicker and louder. I felt myself get stronger and more aware. I think it was time I opened my eyes.

My eyes flew open once again. This time familiar people crowded my bed. This time it felt that everything was real. My Dad sitting next to me, he was comforting me and saying that everything was a dream. Then I saw her, my Mum the beautiful women with fair blonde hair and freckles which covered her face. And standing next to her was my two best friends Tess and Harry. Tess and Harry hugged me and I felt that everything was better once again. How I missed them. The doctors explained to me that I had been in coma for 2 weeks caused by the accident. I was relieved that the life I was living wasn't real. My life wasn't perfect which is what I made it so great. Finally I escaped depressions grasp and back into joyful reality. I felt like I could fly.


End file.
